


Join in

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Domestic, Fluff, H-One, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Side Wonkyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk watches some fancams, waiting for his husband to come back from Hong Kong.





	Join in

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway my fluffy fic for the series, but Dj Hyungwon in Mix and The City happend.

It’s the fourth fancam and it’s a very good one. Minhyuk has been watching the event’s videos for a couple hours and there’s literally nothing new but he just can’t take his eyes off his boyfriend in that black shirt. The shirt Minhyuk got him for his birthday. He currently wants to rip that shirt to pieces. 

He looks at his laptop’s screen again. Hyungwon must be at Incheon airport already. Minhyuk wanted to pick him up but his husband insisted that he’ll take the transport and will be home soon. He is supposed to go pick up Siwoo from school as well in less than an hour.

But he can easily skip that. He is looking at his phone for a good five minutes before he decides to do it. There will be no actual downside, Siwoo will be as content as Hoseok he reasons. Hyungwon was away for less than two days and he will see their son later in the day anyway. And Minhyuk needs some time alone with Hyungwon. So he calls.

“Hello?” Hoseok’s heavy breathing is he first sound Minhyuk catches.

“Hey, Minhyuk here. ”

“Hey Min, what’s up?”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“I’m exercising.”

“Gym or Changkyun?”

“…gym Minhyuk.”

“Great! So about that offer of keeping Siwoo for a day”

“Yes?” Minhyuk can practically hear Hoseok’s joy in his voice. He and Changkyun are always happy to keep Siwoo when needed, or not.

“How about today?”

“Oh, Changkyun’s home already, yes, yes of course we can. Do I pick him up at four?”

“Yep, we’ll come later in the afternoon to take him.”

“Or we can keep him forever.”

“Or not.”

Minhyuk falls back on the black leather chair, leaving his phone on the desk. This is usually Hyungwon’s work space, but Hyungwon is not there and Minhyuk is taking full advantage of it. He will also take full advantage of Hyungwon when he gets home.

With Siwoo growing older and Minhyuk keeping the house, Hyungwon is just starting to participate in Dj-ing events, out of the club he usually works to. Two days ago he left for Hong Kong, invited in something called “Mix and the City” and he was probably partying hard the whole night. His good looks and professional skills have attracted the interest of other clubs and even entertainment companies. No, Minhyuk is not jealous at all.

He is pressing play again, that fancam will be the end of him. He has seen Hyungwon in clubs a lot, also in sexy shirts, a lot. He is just a little horny and needy since school started a few weeks ago for Siwoo and their hubby time was reduced to their sleeping hours, or even less. They both deserve half a free day.

Minhyuk plugs in Hyungwon’s earphones, the sound is not great, but he can feel the basses and he can clearly see Hyungwon mouthing the lyrics or keeping the beat with his lips. The beat goes “boom-boom-boom”, Hyungwon bites his lip and Minhyuk almost moans.

He just lets the video play on loop and palms himself through his shorts, not even paying attention to the screen. He recalls all the times he saw Hyungwon at his usual club and how everyone was flirting with him and how at the end of every night he’s only Minhyuk’s.

He takes his cock out of his pants, stroking it to full erection, letting his legs spread under the desk. He moans softly, eyes closed, completely engrossed to the beat of the song playing. He imagines Hyungwon’s long, delicate fingers, working him open, touching him, full lips on his own.

And suddenly his earphones slip off to his nape. A mouth pressed to his ear.

“Need help here?”

“Hyungwon”, it comes out whinier that it would normally.

“Yes dear?” Hyungwon is leaning at the back of the chair, his hands on Minhyuk’s torso.

“How was the journey?”

“Fun. I see you are having fun too.” He reaches for the laptop’s mouse and closes the tab, turning the device off, torturously slow.

Hyungwon proceeds to pull the chair back and step between Minhyuk and the desk, seemingly evaluating the state of his husband, frozen with his hand still around his erection, pants and underwear not even properly off. He grins, steadies himself on the chair’s handles and kneels down.

“Minhyukkie, our little friend here wants attention doesn’t he?” And Minhyuk would almost feel offended that Hyungwon just called his dick a “little friend” but he can’t with his husband’s hand around him, stroking just under the head.

Hyungwon helps him get rid of his shorts and underwear, kisses the inside of his thighs and caresses the soft skin until Minhyuk is leaking on his palm and is asking for more. He knows how much Minhyuk likes it when he uses his mouth and usually saves it for the end, but since he was away, he supposes Minhyuk deserves some special treatment.

It doesn’t take much for Minhyuk to be reduced to a moaning mess, his hands tangled in Hyungwon’s hair and his legs pushed apart, Hyungwon’s hands roaming inside his shirt. From the high pitched noises he makes, Hyungwon knows he is close, but apparently he has other plans.

“Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s voice is playful, strangely composed for the state he is in.

Hyungwon doesn’t have enough time to properly react, when he feels a socked foot rubbing circles on his crotch and Minhyuk looking at him with a smirk plastered on his face. Truthfully, Hyungwon hadn’t paid so much attention to his own cock, straining his pants. He does now.

“Fuck me. Here.” Minhyuk was always bold. And a little experimental with intercourse friendly surfaces.

Hyungwon gets up, goes to the bathroom to grab the lube and when he gets back, his jeans have disappeared somewhere along the way. Minhyuk is still on the chair, but the laptop is pushed to the far end of the desk and Minhyuk is taking his shirt off.

“Hands on the desk, ass on the air for me baby” Hyungwon commands and Minhyuk complies easily, bending on the desk, legs apart, ass high enough for Hyungwon, who has taken a seat, to stretch him with ease. It is no secret that Minhyuk plays with himself when he is alone, making fingering so much easier and enjoyable when Hyungwon joins, two fingers sliding effortlessly, Hyungwon rubbing his lube coated fingers of his free hand around Minhyuk’s nipples, making him arch his back and fall back to his other hand making scissoring motions.

Hyungwon gets up, traps Minhyuk between his arms while kissing his spine, his erection brushing Minhyuk’s ass.

“How are we gonna do it?”

“I want you to look at my face when I come.” A romantic, deep down.

“Turn around babe.”

Hyungwon ends up lifting Minhyuk on the desk, holding his legs and leaning enough for Minhyuk to hug his neck and they kiss and rub on each other for a while, giggling and Minhyuk casually asking about the journey.

“Did you have fun last night?”

“Lots”

“Did you drink?”

“Soda.”

“You’re getting old.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk, sloppily, open mouthed on his neck, down to his collarbones and then back up to his shoulders, enjoying the slight trembling as Minhyuk’s legs are already starting to give up on him, keeps going until Minhyuk is begging to be fucked and then some more, just to watch the precum leaking on his expensive wooden desk.

Minhyuk sits up just to pull Hyungwon’s underwear off, makes sure it’s all the way down and strokes his cock a couple times before he falls back, dangerously close to the laptop but nobody even cares at this point. Hyungwon lubes himself up, not a necessity, but still a nicer feeling since he prefers being trimmed than completely shaving off.

He enters slowly, Minhyuk squirming under him and takes a moment to adjust, the sensation so familiar and yet he could never get bored of it. Minhyuk is fucking himself on Hyungwon, who gets the clue and starts moving too, creating a steady rhythm.

“All these people watching me last night, so many asked for my number, so many handsome and beautiful people Minhyuk and I could only think of you, the most handsome and beautiful.” Hyungwon manages to mutter, between sharp deep breaths and groans, his hair a mess and his make-up ruined by the sweat and Minhyuk’s hands.

They kiss again, more lovingly this time, Minhyuk getting into an almost sitting position and Hyungwon taking most of his weight on his hands, with Minhyuk’s erection between them, throbbing in sync with Minhyuk’s moans, every time Hyungwon hits his prostate.

Minhyuk comes first, biting hard on Hyungwon’s shoulder, spilling on their stomachs and Hyungwon keeps going, Minhyuk’s walls tightening around him when riding his climax until he comes as well, still inside Minhyuk to the hilt.

They end up showering together, pouring shampoo on each other and making out but at some point deciding that they are too tired for a second round and also Hyungwon needs to catch up on his sleep.  
When out of the bathroom and in fresh clothes, Hyungwon looks around, noticing that something is off. Too quiet. He turns to his husband wide-eyed.

“Where is my son?”

“Hoseok borrowed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
